


It reminded me of you.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, But also not too much fluff, Derek Comes Back, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Nerd Derek, POV Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Misses Derek Hale, The preserve, like seriously not a lot of angst, maybe two sentences, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles misses Derek





	

The last time Stiles saw Derek was when he drove away after the things that happened in Mexico. That was 2 years ago and damn he really misses that idiot. When he walks into the preserve he keeps expecting Derek to show up, only to be disappointed every single time.

A few weeks after Mexico, Stiles started running. At first it was just to get away from everything, the stress of not going to college because he couldn’t deal with moving away, the panic attacks he had after nightmares, the feeling of guilt because of the Nogitsune. There was a lot to run away from so Stiles ran quite often.

After a while Stiles’ motives to run changed. He started doing it to get out into the preserve just because he could. And if he felt closer to Derek because of that, nobody had to know.

Stiles often thought back to the first time he saw Derek in the forest and how much Derek has changed in the time they knew each other. From the reclusive loner with a major aggression problem to the sarcastic and sour werewolf he grew to love.

Derek was the reason that Stiles actively started to question his sexuality and Derek was the one who helped Stiles to clarify that he was bisexual. Or at least Derek-sexual. Not that he’d ever tell him that. Stiles also realized that his love for Lydia was not really love in a romantic way, but much more a deep admiration like one would have for a sister or a close friend.

And fuck Stiles missed Derek like crazy. He thought of them as friends, close friends even, and for Derek to just leave, well it was heartbreaking. He really thought that they were growing closer. It started with him staying over after pack meetings, him doing his homework and Derek just reading. They weren’t really talking much during this time but they grew more comfortable with each other.

After a while it became normal that Stiles would stop by after school or stay over the weekend. Stiles loves to think back to that event that started their movie nights, just the two of them. Stiles stormed into to the loft and ranted about how much he hated the fact that black widow still doesn’t have her own movie and after he finished Derek agreed. But not just with a simple “yes that sucks” but even more arguments why she should get that damn movie.

After that, Stiles could come to the loft with whatever topic pissed him of that day and Derek would always have at least one remark. Star Wars, Doctor Who, Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Derek knew it all! And not just a quick overview but actual background facts and tropes! He was a giant nerd and was almost as opinionated as Stiles.

They started to got to the movies before Derek left and when Stiles went to the cinema to watch the Star Wars movie last year, he missed Derek’s sarcastic remarks. Stiles hopes that Derek has seen the movie because he’s sure that Derek would love Rey and Finn.

His phone started ringing and ripped him out of his walk down memory lane. It was Scott.

“Bro where are you?”

“I’m on my usual run. You know that!”

“Yeah I know but you’ve been gone for over 3 hours!”

“Are you serious? Sorry man, I didn’t even realize how long I’ve been gone. I’ll make my way back home now, ok?

“Good. See you later?”

“Sure Scotty. I’ll be there soon.”

“Bye.”

Scott hung up and Stiles kept staring at this phone. 3 hours. He’s been in the preserve for 3 fucking hours. Why didn’t he notice the time passing? Derek. Thinking about Derek always made the time pass so much more quickly.

“Stiles.”

Fuck Stiles missed Derek so much it almost was like he could hear him. Why did this idiot leave and never came back? Why did he do this? Tears started running down his face and his heart started aching again. Stiles wanted Derek to come back for fucks sake and if that makes him a selfish prick he doesn’t give a fuck! Why couldn’t he come back? Why would Derek stay away for so long?

“Stiles! Are you okay? What’s going on!”

Stiles felt a warm hand grab his shoulder and before he knew what was going on, he was turned around and faced Derek Hale. He was stunned. Derek simply stood in front of him like he never really left and he looked good. He looked healthy and happy. There were laugh lines around his eyes and his kaleidoscope eyes were looking at him with a mix of worry and fear.

“Stiles tell me what’s wrong!” Derek shouted and shook him slightly.

Stiles doesn’t know how to deal with all the emotions that were overwhelming him at this moment. So he did the only logical thing. He threw his arms around Derek and kissed him like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Derek made a sound of surprise before he started kissing him back.

The kiss wasn’t sexual, it felt like coming home. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair and tried to pull him closer. He finally calmed down and in the arms of Derek he finally felt truly at home. After a while they broke apart to breathe in some much needed air.

“Why were you crying?” Derek asked breathlessly.

“Because of you, you idiot. I missed you.”

Derek chuckled and hugged him even closer. Stiles could get used to that. The chuckles, the hugs, the kisses, oh definitely the kisses.

“I’m back. I won’t leave again.” Derek whispered in his ear.

“You better won’t. Or I’ll hunt you down for real this time.” Stiles murmured back just as quietly, afraid to break their little bubble of peace.

“What were you doing out here anyway?”

“I started running when you left and after a while I just came out here to remember. The preserve, it reminded me of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo second work done! I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell em if you find any mistakes. And remember: comments and kudos are love! :)


End file.
